The need for devices which restrain and confine animals, including humans, to within a specified boundary has been long known. When used with humans, such restraint and confinement devices are often used for punishment, protection, and to prevent escape. When used for animals, these devices are typically used for behavior training, to prevent escape, to limit mobility within a residence or business, and as an exercise device.
Jail cells, cages, and similar enclosures have been used for hundreds of years to confine humans. Other devices such as a heavy ball and chain have also been used. These devices, while effective at confining humans have numerous disadvantages. In particular, none of these devices are conveniently portable.
In fact, most conventional portable confinement devices available for use with humans are solely restraint devices. These devices, including hand cuffs or other shackle type devices, merely restrain mobility. However, even if a person has their hands restrained and their feet or legs restrained, the person may still be able to roll, hop or otherwise move, escape or cause other problems. In addition, the person retains sufficient mobility to injure another person as well as themselves.
The use of multiple shackle-type devices with a confining chain or chain gang type system has also been used for the restraint and confinement of large groups of persons. However, these devices have similar disadvantages to the restraint devices previously described. In addition, these systems commonly connect a potentially large number of people who can commonly see and communicate with each other as well as their environment. This communication and potential for common action is particularly dangerous because a number of the commonly confined people could act in unison. Also, a chain gain makes it very difficult to isolate individuals. This limits their application to generally low-risk type environments and situations. Thus, there is a need for a portable confinement device which safely confines a person within a fixed boundary. There is also a need for such a device which can safely confine a large number of people in any situation, such as during riot control.
Cages, fenced areas and tether systems have commonly been used to confine animals over the years. These systems are effective at restraining and confining animals, as well as humans, but have also numerous disadvantages. In particular, most of these devices are not generally portable. In addition, these devices can be dangerous as well as cruel to the subject animal.
More recently, portable animal enclosures have become available for use with domestic animals such as household pets. These enclosures or small cages are commonly used when travelling or otherwise transporting the pet. However, these portable enclosures are typically very small and lightweight so as to only be usable with very small pet. In addition, the devices are often considered cruel if used for more than immediate transportation or for other than short durations.
Other types of portable restraining devices have also recently become available for use with household pets. These devices are designed to provide a confined area in which the pet can freely move. In addition, some of these device contain feeding and toilet areas. However, these devices generally require a large flat rectangular floor area on which they must be placed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,029, issued to Pillsbury discloses an animal exercising device. This device comprises a platform of rigid sheets arranged to lie flat or to overlie one another. A housing is mounted on the platform which encloses an electric motor arranged to power a shaft and attached cantilever structure. A leash is attached at one end to the cantilever and to the animal at the other end. When the motor is energized, the animal is forced to exercise in a circular pattern around the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,129, issued to Ruplen, discloses an animal platform comprising a number of overlapping platform pieces pivoted together to form a main platform. A sleeping station having a fixed sleeping blanket and a removable toilet station are also provided to fit within the platform boundary. A centrally located tether is used to restrain the animal to within the platform boundary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,174, issued to Etkin, discloses a pet trainer for the toilet training of small household pets. The trainer comprises a rectangular flat panel surrounded by a raised peripheral lip. The panel is sized to receive a sheet of unfolded newspaper. The pet is retained within the peripheral lip of the panel by a centrally located tether which is connected to the collar of the pet.
Thus, there is a need for a confinement device which can safely confine an animal, including a human, within a fixed boundary and is very portable. There is also a need for such a device which is useable in a number of differing locations. There is also a need for such a device which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.